This invention relates to a method for forming relief structures on electrical devices such as semiconductors, capacitors or printed circuits by using a polymeric heat resistant photopolymerizable composition.
Photopolymerizable polymeric compositions used to form relief structures on electrical devices are well known as shown in Sigusch et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,877 issued Apr. 27, 1976, Kleeberg et al. 3,957,512 issued May 18, 1976 and Rubner et al. 4,040,831 issued Aug. 9, 1977 now Re. No. 30,186 reissued Jan. 8, 1980. These compositions have limited commercial use since the radiation exposure time required to photopolymerize these compositions is too long for a modern process. In an efficient contact printing process, exposure times of 1 minute and preferably of 30 seconds or less are needed. The improved method of this invention uses a composition that can be photopolymerized in a relatively short time period of exposure to radiation.